


Imagine: Lucifer annoying you because he wants your attention

by TheBGassassin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBGassassin/pseuds/TheBGassassin
Summary: How far will he go to get you to notice him?





	Imagine: Lucifer annoying you because he wants your attention

"Oh, Y/N~" a familiar voice spoke in a sing-song voice from behind you. You opened your eyes, your sleep disturbed, but you didn't look at the source of the voice immediately. Your eyes landed on the clock on your nightstand first and it displayed 3 AM in large, red numbers. You grunted in annoyance and turned around to be met with the archangel Lucifer, who was laying on his side on your bed, staring at you with a smirk, as he leaned on his arm. You just stared him for a moment with wide eyes, because he was far too close than you expected him to be. "What the hell are you doing here this early?!" You yelled angrily. "I'm bored. " he stated and looked at you with fake sad eyes, making you raise your eyebrow at him. "And what do you want me to do about it?" You asked. "Let's do something together!" He proposed as if it wasn't in the middle of the night and he didn't disturb your sleep.

You groaned and laid back in your pillow "Get the hell out of my room before I throw you out." You warned and turned your back on him "I have work tomorrow." And with that, you closed your eyes, attempting to go back to sleep with the hope that he got the hint and will leave you now.

But he had other plans apparently because after five minutes of silence, he suddenly started singing "Africa" by Toto, just when you had started dozing off. You turned to look at him again questioningly, but he stared at the wall and continued singing. You growled and got up from the bed, storming out of the room and went to the living room.

It didn't take long for him to follow you and he saw you just when you were making yourself comfortable on the couch. "C'mon, Y/N! Let's play checkers!" He called out, making you glare at him and throw a pillow in his face "Its three in the morning, Lucifer!" You yelled "My boss is gonna kill me if I'm late again!" Your statement didn't impress him one bit, because he sat in an armchair next to the couch and crossed his legs dramatically "Yes, I know that. And I also know that I'm bored." He retorted. This time you decided to ignore him and turned on the TV to surf through the channels for a while. "What are we watching?" He asked, but yet again you ignored him. He sighed in annoyance and clicked his fingers. In an instant, the channel you picked changed and instead of a late night talk show, the screen showed the movie "Eragon". "I was watching that!" You protested and attempted to change the channel, but the TV didn't respond to neither of your requests. "Shh!" He shushed you, staring at the movie with the interest of a little child watching a cartoon "This is my favorite part!" You reached out to punch him, but he quickly moved away, leaving your hand to hang in the air, trying to grasp him "Don't shush me! And don't change channels in my house!" Seeing that your words made little to no impact on him, you stood up angrily and walked back to your room "Okay, watch your movie. I'll go to bed."

Now that he was occupied with something, you hoped you can finally sleep. The fallen angel can be quite a pain in the ass sometimes, but most of the time you didn't mind his presence around. Except when he appears in your house in the middle of the night and demanded attention.

It wasn't even dawn yet when he reappeared in your room and shook you awake. The clock now showed 4:30 AM. You groaned and covered your head with your pillow "Leave me alone already!" You cried out. "Only if you play a game of Monopoly with me." He offered. Now you know how Sam felt when he was torturing him. "Promise?" You removed the pillow from your face and sat up. "I swear." He crossed his heart mockingly, looking at you with a smile that looked everything but innocent.

Well, the one game turned into a thousand more and you lost all of them. "How do you even lose in Monopoly?!" You asked, frustrated and Lucifer snickered. "You're cheating." You accused. "Oh, love, I'm the Devil after all."

The sun had started showing and you looked at your clock, which displayed 6:17 AM. You jumped off the couch, panic filled and started getting ready for work. Lucifer watched you with interest the whole time. "Humans." He murmured as you walked out the door and slammed it shut.

As you were hurrying down the street, suddenly you were startled by the loud sound of a trumpet behind you. "Lucifer, what the hell!" You yelled, turning around to see the devil playing the trumpet behind you. Several people walked past you, giving you looks as if you were crazy. They couldn't see him. "You said you were gonna leave me alone!" You spoke more quietly now. "Yeah... No." He laughed and played a tune on the musical instrument. "I love the moments we spend together." You sighed heavily and continued your journey to the office with the music of a trumpet behind you.

Words couldn't express how tired you were. You couldn't stop yawning at work and Lucifer was next to you the entire time, just talking about random things. "Oh, that coworker of yours looks awful today. That green shirt on that red jacket? Now I know why dress code was invented." As much as you tried to ignore him, your ears started to hurt from him singing random songs by BTS and not even saying the words right. You wondered how he even knew "DNA" and that thought occupied your mind until a ding was heard from your phone, indicating you have a message.

_"H0w bout a tr3at l8er bae ;)) l0v3 u 4eva, Luci <3"_

_You cringed at the way the words were written and looked at the only Luci you knew around, who happened to be holding a phone and made a confused face "Who the hell writes like this anymore?" You asked "What are you, a scene kid?" Just then a coworker of yours appeared behind you "Hey, who are you talking to?" The question startled you and you quickly turned in your chair, hiding your phone in your pocket. "Oh, no one. Just thinking outloud." You excused yourself with a laugh. "Well, anyway, I was thinking if you could help me with these files? I'm packed for today and... Hey why is your computer doing that?" You furrowed your brows and turned around to look at the problem, only to see Lucifer pressing random buttons on the keyboard and making your computer go crazy._

_In a fit of panic, you shooed him away with your hands, but forgot that nobody could see him and your actions only attracted confused looks to bore into you, making you blush with embarrassment. "So, about the files..." Your coworker reminded with a frightened voice "Yes!" You answered a bit too enthusiastically "I'm on it right away!"_

_You could hardly wait until the day ended so you can go home and the good news was that Lucifer apparently got bored of annoying you, so now on your way home, he simply walked beside you and whistled a tune "So about that offer?" He spoke and looked at you "I was serious." You sighed slightly, but a smile crept on your lips. You knew it was just in his nature and that he didn't mean to harm you or make you mad. If Sam and Dean found out about your feelings for him, they would freak out. "Yeah, I guess I just might take you up on that offer. After making me look like I was insane and destroying every nerve in my body, you owe me big time." You answered._

 


End file.
